One Night
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: On a stormy night, Smithers is invited to stay at Burns Manor. But what happens when Monty sees Waylon in a way he never had before? Will he be able to ignore the feelings his friend ignites in him? Or will he give in to desire for just one night? Slash!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairing: Burns/Smithers

Warnings: M/M, hj, oral, anal, minor language, oneshot, complete

Summary: On a stormy night, Smithers is invited to stay at Burns Manor. But what happens when Monty sees Waylon in a way he never had before? Will he be able to ignore the feelings his friend ignites in him? Or will he give in to desire for just one night? Burns/Smithers slash! XD

**A.N.** Be warned of the sex scene in this story! It depicts male male sex, so if you don't like that kind of thing, DO NOT read this story! If you DO like it, enjoy the story! And feel free to let me know what you think of it! XD

One Night

*Smithers' POV*

I was driving Mr. Burns home after a normal day at the office, when it started to rain. By the time I'd made it to Burns Manor, it was pouring and I could barely see anything. I grabbed an umbrella from the front seat. Opening the door, I popped opened the umbrella, not bothering to step under it as I exited the car. I'd always loved the feel of the rain as it fell upon my head, soaking through my clothes to my skin. There was something, soothing about it. I walked to the back of the limo, opening the door and helped Mr. Burns out, making sure to keep him out of the rain. The two of us hurried up the stairs and into the building. I heard Mr. Burns sigh in relief once we were inside the warm house. "Alright sir, time to get you to bed." I told him, motioning him towards the stairs.

"But Smithers! You're soaking wet!" I smiled at the concern in his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine sir! Now, come on! Don't make me carry you!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning slightly. He grumbled something and headed towards the stairs. Once we entered his room, I helped him into his pajamas and tucked him into the bed.

"It's storming quite fiercely outside." Mr. Burns commented as he settled into the bed, holding tightly onto his raggedy stuffed teddy bear, Bobo.

"Yes, it is." I said, glancing out the window to watch the rain patter on the glass. I could hear thunder in the distance, and the room was illuminated brightly from lightning shooting across the sky. I saw as Mr. Burns flinched into the covers and I hoped he would be alright when I left for the night. "Well…" I said hesitantly. "I should be going now, I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

"No! Don't go!" I blinked in surprise at his outburst and the hand that gripped my wrist. "I…I mean…" He faltered slightly, and I could tell he was surprised by his reaction as well. His hand fell onto the bed and his face melted back into a calm mask. "We have work tomorrow, and I don't need you getting sick. So I _insist_ that you stay the night. You need to get out of those wet clothes. There should be some spare ones in the guest room down the hall." I held back a smile at his concern. 'He cares about me enough to not want me to get sick. Even if he doesn't love me the way I love him, all that matters to me is that he cares.'

"Alright, if you insist." He nodded, and snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight sir." I murmured, smiling down at him.

"Goodnight, Smithers." I heard his soft reply. I headed to the door, feeling his eyes watching me. "If…I need something, you wouldn't mind if I woke you up, would you?" He asked hesitantly, and I stopped at the doorway, turning to look at him.

"Of course not, I'm always glad to help you, sir. It wouldn't be any trouble at all!" He gave me a grateful smile and I felt warmth spread through my body. 'I'd be with you all the time to help you out if I was able to.' I shot one more smile at him before leaving the room. I kept the door open, knowing he liked the light from the hallway to shine through, especially in a storm like this one. I headed towards the guest room that was only a few doors down and entered the luxurious room. I dug through the closet and found something to wear, then headed into the adjoining bathroom. Even though I loved walking through the rain, the cold of it usually made my joints ache, more so with each passing year.

I stripped out of my clothes, setting my glasses on the sink and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water, making it almost scalding hot. I sighed in relief as the warmth soothed my aching joints. 'I…I wish I could just _tell_ him how much I love him! But every time I try, I choke on the words! I'm just…so afraid that Mr. Burns will reject me, at least if I keep my mouth shut, I'll still be able to be his friend. But if I told him I loved him, I could loose everything!' I sighed, letting the water run over me and tried to block those thoughts from my head. 'It's enough for me to be his friend and assistant, all I want is to be close to him. That is the only thing that matters to me.'

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

I tossed and turned in bed, but was unable to sleep with all the thunder and lightning outside. 'It wasn't like I was _afraid_ of it! Nope, not Charles Montgomery Burns! I am afraid of _nothing_!' As another rather loud peel of thunder rang through the room, I shot up in bed, squeezing my bear hard. I swallowed nervously and put Bobo on the bed before crawling out of it. I put my feet into a pair of slippers and shuffled out the door of my room, heading to the one Smithers was staying in. I entered the room to find it empty, and without thinking I hurried into the adjoining bathroom because I saw a light was shining under the door, and froze at the sight. Smithers was just getting out of the shower, his hair was plastered to his head and his slightly muscular body was dripping with water. My heart beat faster at the sight, and I could feel my cheeks heat up as my eyes raked over his completely naked body. 'I know _he's_ seen me naked before, but in all the time we've worked together, I've never seen him even _partially_ naked!' Smithers quickly grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face and I felt disappointed. 'He looked rather sexy without them. Woah! Where did that thought come from?' I blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what was happening. As Smithers locked eyes with me I finally turned around, feeling my body become as hot as my cheeks.

"M-Mr. Burns? What did you need?" I heard his embarrassed voice from behind me. I couldn't form any coherent sentences, seeing him naked had somehow rendered me unable to speak. I felt his hand set on my shoulder and jumped. "Mr. Burns? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine Smithers!" I managed to stutter, I could feel the heat radiating off his body which did nothing to cool mine. I shuffled forward, away from him and forcing his hand to drop from my shoulder. "I…was just making s-sure you found e-everything alright. Goodnight, Smithers." I murmured.

"Ah…goodnight, sir." He said, sounding befuddled as I hurried out of the room. I rushed into my room and found myself wandering onto the balcony into the rain. The cold air and rain cooling my heated body. I sighed heavily, leaning on the railing and trying to figure out what had happened. 'I…I was becoming…aroused by seeing him naked!' I realized, incredulously. 'Impossible! I love women, not men!' But the more I thought about it, the more I found it to be untrue. 'Damn it! I don't like _all_ men, only one! And that person is Smithers! He's been my friend for a very long time, but I never realized just _how much_ I had liked him! What am I supposed to do now? He'd _never_ like me that way! I'm old enough to be his grandfather, and I raised him like my own son! What would he think if I told him I desired him in a sexual way? He'd think I was disgusting!' I groaned and lay my head upon my hands on the rails and found myself crying for the first time in a great many years.

X X X X X X X X

*Smithers' POV*

'I can't believe he saw me naked!' I thought as I dressed in pajamas. 'But why did he come to see me? I _know_ he wanted something!' With that thought in mind, I hurried out of my room and down to Mr. Burns'. I was worried when I didn't see him right away. I only saw him when the lightning lit up the room. "What the hell's he doing on the balcony in this weather?" I asked incredulously as I hurried over to the doors. I threw them open and stepped into the rain. 'At least my hair is _already_ wet!' I thought as I moved over to Mr. Burns, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up, startled. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, frowning deeply at him. "You'll catch a cold!"

"Oh, you're probably right…" He muttered, then allowed me to usher him inside. Both of us were soaked now, but I ignored the cold and hurriedly led him into his bathroom before drawing a warm bath for him.

"Alright, let's get you in the tub now." I said softly, reaching out to unbutton his shirt. He flinched away from me and shook his head rapidly.

"No, it's alright. I can wash myself." He said and I blinked at him in surprise. My hands dropped and I stepped back.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all, really." I told him softly.

"I'm fine! Now just get out of here so I can wash myself in peace!" He snapped and I flinched, feeling an ache in my chest at his response. I swallowed hard, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice as I responded.

"Alright, sir. I'll leave you alone then. Goodnight." I said stiffly, spinning on my heels I hurried out of the room as the first tear slid down my cheek. 'Damn it! Why do I always have to cry?' I moved into the bedroom I would be sleeping in and tossed my glasses on the table before stripping off the shirt and pants, leaving me in a pair of boxers, which were the only clothes that _hadn't_ gotten wet. I slid under the covers and let the tears come. 'I just…wish he could show more kindness to me, then maybe I would have enough courage to tell him how I feel about him!' I cried until I fell asleep.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

I stripped out of my wet clothing, letting them drop wherever and sank into the water, sighing as it warmed my body. I don't know how long I sat there for, but for the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look he'd given me and the sadness I'd heard in his voice when I'd sent him out of the room. 'If we were just friends, why would he be so sad if I didn't let him help me?' I pondered over this until the water in the tub was cold. I stood up carefully, and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around myself, I hurried out of the bathroom and went to find pajamas to wear. After that, I tried sleeping again, but found myself unable to. 'Alright! I'll admit it! I am absolutely _afraid_ of the thunder and lightning! There, I said it! Damn it, what am I supposed to do?' I found myself once again moving down towards Smithers' room. I found him on his back asleep, his arms above his head, his bare chest moving up and down with each breath. I walked over to him and looked down at his peaceful face. He was illuminated from the light in the hallway.

"He does look very handsome without his glasses." I admitted softly as I placed my hand on his cheek carefully. 'I can't believe that I'm…s-smitten with him! How long have I felt this way about him?' I couldn't think of an answer, so instead I moved around the other side of the bed and crawled in. I hesitantly moved right up against him, needing to feel the warmth of another body next to me. I always _hated_ storms like this one! The only way I could sleep is when I slept next to another person.

"Mr. Burns…" Smithers muttered and I froze in shock. 'Agh! He's awake!' He turned towards me and wrapped his arms gently around me, snuggling his face into my shoulder. I kept still, waiting for him to realize he was holding onto me. When he didn't say anything, I relaxed and pressed my face against his chest. 'Might as well make the most of it!' I thought as I breathed in the scent of his skin. 'Even though he smells like _my_ body wash, it fits him very well! But, I can smell something else as well. It _must_ be the smell that is uniquely him, I'll have to remember it for future reference. I really am glad, that he's still asleep.' I smiled into his chest, loving the feel of his arms around me. "I love you…Monty…" Smithers whispered suddenly and I froze.

"W-what?" I muttered, then gasped as his tongue began licking at my neck. His body pressed gently against me, and much to my surprise (and delight) his warm erection pressed against my leg. His hands moved around to my front and slid up my shirt, stroking over my stomach. One of them suddenly plunged under the waistband of my pants, stroking over my hardening flesh. "Oh god, Smithers!" I gasped as his fingers wrapped around my erection.

X X X X X X X X

*Smithers' POV*

I was having the most wonderful dream! I was stroking my love's cock and licking at his neck. His voice was high pitched as I moved my hand faster. His fingers slid into my hair and I moaned at the feeling. I thrust my hips against him, needing friction against my hard erection or I was going to scream. My free hand moved down to tug at his pants, pulling them down enough to get a better grip on him. His groan was loud as I sucked harder on his neck, wanting to leave a mark on him. My fingers tightened slightly around him and his fingers tugged rather painfully at my hair. Which caused the dream to fade. My eyes opened wide which made me realize I _really was_ stroking Monty's cock. I gasped and rolled away from him, only succeeding at pulling him ontop of me as his fingers were still locked firmly into my hair. He was panting heavily as he looked down at me, his naked erection was pressing against my lower stomach now, which only made me harder.

"Smithers…" He growled in a deep husky voice as he leaned closer to me. "You better not stop now!" I could barely see his face flushed a deep red, his eyes were filled with desire. I felt a heat curl in my stomach, but opened my mouth to object only to have it derailed by his lips capturing my own. I gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. 'Oh my god! He's kissing me of his own free will!' I was shocked, so it took me a minute before I was kissing back. Our tongues dueled together, his fingers gripping my hair tightly. He pulled back suddenly, gasping for breath. I was still unable to speak as my eyes locked onto his.

"Smithers…touch me!" He commanded and I felt the heat burst through my body and even though I didn't what had come over him, or know where this was going to lead, I decided 'Screw it! I'm going to show him _just how much_ I care for him! Maybe not with words, but with my actions.' I nodded and rolled us over so he was underneath me. I shoved the covers off of us and quickly stripped him of his clothes, letting them land wherever. I then lowered my mouth to his chest, kissing softly over his flesh. I allowed my tongue to stroke him as I moved down over his stomach, planting soft kisses around the one area he wanted me to touch. I kept this up until his moans and pleading were too much. I gripped the base of his cock before sliding my lips around him and sucking gently as I began bobbing on him. My other hand holding his hip down. He gasped loudly, his fingers once again finding their way into my hair. He didn't guide me, but let me do as I pleased for which I was glad!

I continued up a slow pace until I could feel him tense up, I then moved faster loving the noises coming out of his mouth. 'I'm _sure_ I'm the only _man_ to have made him sound like that!' I felt a smug smile cross my lips as his voice reached a higher pitch than before. "Ah god, Waylon! I'm…so…" He arched upwards, fingers pulling painfully at my hair. I slid him farther into my mouth and swallowed. He screamed out as he orgasmed, spilling his warm seed into my mouth. I drank all of it, then licked him clean before letting his cock slide from my mouth. His arms fell limply to the bed and his chest heaved heavily. I lay down on my side and watched him as he lay there, gasping for breath as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Are you alright?" I asked after his breathing returned to normal, placing my hand on his chest. He patted my hand and gave a nod. He then rolled towards me and I wrapped my arms around him. He pressed against my erection and I tried to force myself to ignore it, which was rather hard to do.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

'I'd never had a woman do _that_ so well before!' I mused as I curled up against Waylon. 'I…don't know where this will lead to, but I'm willing to find out.' I was unable to speak, not knowing what to say to him. I could feel his erection pressing against me, and wondered how he could be so calm. I breathed in his scent and felt myself start to respond to the closeness of his body. "Waylon?" I murmured softly, he pulled back to look at me as he responded.

"Yes, Monty?" He said softly, brushing a hand over my cheek. I rubbed my hips suggestively against him and he gasped.

"I want you to make love to me." I told him bluntly. 'No need to beat around the bush! And yes, I want to make love to Waylon! Sex was something I'd done with all the women I'd slept with, none of them had meant as much to me as Waylon does.' I smiled at his shocked expression.

"You…do know what that entails for two men, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"W..well, not…exactly…" I admitted. He explained it to me and I found myself slightly wary. But I wanted to do this. He was the only man I'd _want_ to do this with! "Well, lets get on with it then!" I said calmly, even though I felt nothing of the sort.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said softly, I nodded and told him where to find what he needed. He pulled his boxers off and I could see he was bigger than me, but he seemed a normal enough size. Though I couldn't tell for sure because I'd never _seen_ another man naked before! I spread my legs out, allowing him access. His finger when it entered me was cold, it felt unusual but not painful. He stretched me as far as he could, then added another finger. This one was a little more uncomfortable, but still bearable. The third one caused a strange burning inside me and I frowned. His fingers moved in a circle before thrusting gently in and out. I gasped at the feeling, it was…quite strange. His fingers pulled out after a minute. "Are you ready?" He whispered, I nodded slowly. He placed the head of his cock at my entrance, then slowly began pushing in.

I grimaced slightly as he stretched me even farther, as he pushed slowly into me. I watched his face as he did this, and I could see beads of sweat drip down his face. I could tell it was hard for him to go slowly, but I was grateful for his restraint. My hands stroked encouragingly over his back and his hands squeezed my hips in response. Once he was fully inside me, he stilled and waited for me to adjust. I nodded once the feeling was comfortable. He pulled out almost all the way, then slid back in slowly. That strange burning was back, but after the next couple of long strokes, it was almost gone. I experimentally clenched around him, forcing a groan of pleasure to slip between his lips. He looked down at me, a heated look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at me, then grinned widely before pulling out until just the head was inside, then thrusting quickly into me. I gasped loudly at the sharp jolt of pleasure that shot through my body. His smile turned smug and he kept up this pace for a while.

"Oh my!" I hissed between my teeth as his thrusts became more shallow and quick. I clung hard to him, feeling the muscles of his back clenching and releasing with each movement. I could barely keep up with him, and realized as he moved, that he must have wanted to do this for quite a while. 'I didn't realize how much he wanted me, and I never knew he could be so…passionate.' I thought as his head fell onto my shoulder, his hips pumping harder into me as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. My hands stroked up his back to tangle in his hair, I loved the feeling of his silky locks. I tried to thrust in time with him, but he was too fast for me, and I could feel my orgasm rushing me like an oncoming train. "Waylon…" I hissed, tugging at his hair. "I'm close to coming, you better slow down if you're not!"

Instead of slowing, his pace increased and I couldn't hold back the sounds coming from my mouth. Waylon was groaning loudly as well, his voice in my ear fueling my desire even more. He thrust harder into me and I couldn't take the pleasure anymore. I felt myself tighten around him, my body jerking as I orgasmed. I cried out his name, pulling his hair hard. He kept moving and after a few more thrusts he came as well, seeming to sob in relief as he collapsed gently onto me. I stroked my hands over his back as he panted for breath. After he had calmed down, he rolled carefully off me. I found meself feeling strangely empty as his cock pulled out of me, and immediately curled up against him as he lay on his back. His arm wrapped around me, holding me closely, ignoring the sticky fluid from myself on our stomachs.

"Waylon?" I whispered after several moments of silence.

"Yes Monty?" He questioned, his hand stroking my bare arm.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I…I'm not sure." He said softly, tugging the covers over the two of us. "This…is all I've ever wanted, to spend just _one night_ with you. And even though I'd like _more_ than that, I'd understand if you didn't." He told me gently.

"I…I'm not sure _what_ I want. I'll need…time to figure this all out." I admitted, feeling strange about this whole thing. I was surprised at myself, I thought I would feel regret for doing this, but it was quite the opposite. I felt quite…content, laying here with Waylon. A man who had been my friend for so many years. "In any case, for now at least. All I want is for you to hold me, we'll figure everything else out later."

"We definitely will, Monty." He said softly, pulling me partially on top of himself as he fell asleep. I didn't know where this would night would lead us, but I was definitely willing to find out. I snuggled against my new lover, and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

The End.

Since I haven't had anyone complaining about my sex scenes in other fandoms I've written on , I decided to go all out on this story, (I've been holding back on my Simpson stories for some reason) but feel free to let me know if it's _too_ graphic for this site, and let me know how you liked this story! I _definitely_ had a lot of fun writing it! XD


End file.
